


《礼物》上篇

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Kudos: 1





	《礼物》上篇

“疯狂私生饭”x现背爱豆莲莲子  
强制/女装/solo/电话骚扰/下药  
完全个人重口，恶趣味使然，只因莲莲子太妙太美，以及我是hentai……  
无底线无节操无下限，请务必务必慎

1.  
JO1的合宿楼，浸在凌晨时分的东京夜色里。房间的灯光一盏接一盏的熄灭，就连平日里待到最晚的纯喜，房间里的声音也平静了下来。

今天应该不会再打来了吧。

川尻莲坐在一副桌椅上，忐忑不安的左思右想，即使身体已经劳累到极点，眼皮沉重的像灌了铅水，却没有半点睡意，紧张的盯着自己攥紧的手指，战战兢兢的余光，时不时撇向被自己移置在角落的电话，又像刺眼一样立刻收回。

房间安静的只能听到他急促的呼吸声，和钟的滴答声。当指针正式摆向凌晨2点的时候，莲终于稍松了口气，身体的沉重感和困意一下子就上来了，他慢慢撑着桌子站起来，准备睡下。

叮铃铃……

“啊！”

电话突然的刺耳铃声，猛扯了一把莲的心脏，吓得他失声尖叫，一瞬间的窒息，头脑一片空白，身体脱力的瘫回凳子。

“晚上好，莲~君~”

“嗯！”

电话里的声音，低沉又不自然，是被变声器处理过的。这持续了一个月以来的，不断给予莲屈辱，不耻回忆的梦魇。

“莲君今天过了好久才接电话哦~我还以为已经被你厌倦了呢？”

“你到底…要做什么……”

莲紧咬嘴唇，用力得几乎要把嘴唇咬破，沉重的呼吸夹杂着他颤抖的声音，手心的汗水把话筒都濡湿了一层。

“做什么，不就是和平时一样嘛。话说回来，”  
对面逐渐拖长字句，提高的声调暴露出下流的亢奋。  
“莲君的身体越来越漂亮了呢~，皮肤白得不像话，腰也细软得不像男人。昨天，莲君在寝室换衣服，我都知道哦，胸部那里是怎么回事？乳头竟然会那么粉，小小嫩嫩的……太可爱了吧，难道说……在我不知道的时候自己玩过？”

“谁会做这种事！你给我适可而止！”

拳头重重的砸在桌面，击打声震得窗户都在发颤，指骨被撞得破皮发红，从莲喉咙里发出的嘶吼，几乎要穿透电话的那头。然而，那副声音在对面看来，也不过是小绵羊的无力挣扎罢了，换来的只有轻蔑的笑。

“哈哈哈，事到如今还说什么嘛，莲君，自己在浴室的时候不是玩的很开心吗？”

“唔……”

呼吸和思维都凝固了。莲觉得自己像溺水一般无助凄惨，任人摆布推下这摊死水。更可悲的是，那天的不堪记忆，就像被刻进了灵魂，稍加点播，身体就不由自主的做出了反应，可耻的脱力发热。

“……唔…嗯唔……”  
一个月前的那天，蒸汽缭绕的浴室里，水流中回荡着甜腻的喘息。只有一个坐在角落的身影，花洒流下的热水不断浇灌他滚烫的身体，对着关闭的浴室门口，张开双腿，上下撸动把玩自己的柱身。然而除了抚慰男性器官以外，后面那处暧昧的穴口，还塞了一根仿阳具的性玩具，几乎全根没入，莲的另一只手还捏着玩具露出来的根部，在自己的后穴里转动，抽插，陷入快感中的身体极度敏感，每次都让他禁不住喘叫着扭动腰肢，嘴角不自觉吐出呜咽声和液体，脸庞是介于痛苦和极度兴奋之间的迷离绯红，是完全堕落于快乐中的证明。

“莲君不仅跳舞的时候出彩，就连淫乱下流的样子，也那么可爱呢~”

“住口！是你陷害我的！是你，混蛋！”

一个月前收到的那个神秘包裹，没有寄件地址，没有联系方式，只有简简单单的“莲君的礼物”几个字写在盒面上。对于粉丝礼物毫无戒心的莲打开盒子，里面却只有一个令人触目惊心的性玩具和一个神秘的黑色玻璃瓶。本以为是黑粉的恶作剧，生气的要扔掉。可好奇心驱使莲打开了玻璃瓶。一丝甜腻的味道钻入鼻腔，身体渐渐失去理智，被欲望趋势的燥热覆盖，就连后穴也空虚得瘙痒难耐，渴求填补，手像被控制住了一般，拿起了那个玩具……

事后处理掉了那些东西，本以为会成为仅此一次的永远秘密，然而再次寄过来的黑色包裹，装着用针孔摄像录下的画面，将他推向深渊。

“唉~爱豆是不可以这样说话的哦，毕竟我这里还有莲君那种样子的录像呢。不能做爱豆失格的事情哦。”

“你到底……想怎么样，要击垮我…吗？”

“怎么会呢，正相反呢，莲君，” 话筒里的声音甜腻的就像蜜糖里的银针，甜蜜中隐藏着让内部捅刺得千疮百孔的剧痛。  
“我深爱的，唯你而已。我爱你，莲君。”

“闭嘴……闭嘴！！”  
莲在变调的怒吼声中，抠挖着每一个角落，撇掉几乎所有碍眼的杂物，疯狂的寻找几经周折都未曾找到的根源——监视着他私生活的针孔摄像头

在哪里！到底在哪里！

噼里啪啦东西掉在地上的声音拧在一起，被杂物埋得一片狼藉的房间，也只不过是在嘲讽莲的狼狈而已，汗水淋湿了莲的身体，直到他体力虚脱的瘫在地上，眼中只有说不清的空洞，绝望。

“好了，莲君，不要难过了，好好的接受吧，只要听从我，就可以了，来吧，和往常一样做舒服的事情吧……做吧…让我听见你的声音……”

“啊……”

干涩无声的呻吟，从喉咙的深处一点点挤出。过于痛苦就抛弃思考，将双手献给这番温柔的恶魔低语，任由它的发号施令，一点一点的脱下裤子，伸向垂在胯下的器官……

无尽长夜中挑起的欲望，在麻木中回荡着甜蜜的喘息……

2.  
“为什么会犯那么多的错！” 安仓老师拿着卷在手里纸张愤愤的指向低着头的莲，在这个更衣室的隔间里，他往日的耐心也被磨没了。“你到底在干什么？”

“对不起……”

刚才在为新专辑练习新舞的过程中，莲一直频频出错，跟不上节奏，完全是一副不在状态的憔悴模样。  
毕竟长期经历那样的羞辱折磨，昨晚的精神和体力都被消耗得不轻，也没办法入睡，昏昏沉沉的，任凭他再如何勉强自己打起精神也无济于事。

而这是让不明真相的安仓老师无法忍受的。

“莲君，你最近一直不在状态，精神也很差劲，不会也是染上了什么恶习吧？”

“唉？没……”

“如果你再这样下去，我是没有办法让你再继续带领大家练舞了，只能更换领舞的人选……”

“没有！我真的没有染上什么！请相信我！拜托了……安仓老师，请相信我……”

看见莲颤抖着声音为自己辩解，摇晃着的虚弱身体，就要被这冲击给推倒了，安仓老师的怒火也变成了无奈，只能叹气。

”莲君，有多少人是站在最高地的时候松懈，才掉下来的。如果你还想在娱乐圈立足下去，还尊重这份工作的话，就请想想你的初衷吧，自己到底为什么会站在这里。”

安仓拍在自己肩膀上的手和话语仿佛几座大山的重量，压在了莲的身上，快要把他压垮，也不记得自己在安仓走后，呆滞了多久才走出更衣间。

“莲君？……哎！莲君，你没事吧？”  
这副晃晃悠悠的身躯，都没注意到前面的人，撞上去几乎要倒下去了，被手疾眼快的豆原接住，这时候他才发现莲轻飘飘的像纸一样。

“啊…没，没事…我自己可以的，对不起啊，最近我……”

“这种事情没什么啦，莲君一定是太累了，负担也很重吧，要多注意休息啊，我扶你回去。”

“没事…我自己就可以了，哈哈，谢谢你mame。”

莲生硬的挤出一点笑容，拖着身体走回去了。

然而他没有发现的是，在他身后，豆原眯着眼睛露出了一丝不明意味的笑。

〔是不是有点做的太过火了？〕  
〔毕竟我们的目的可不是害他啊，对吗？〕  
〔是啊，我们只是想疼爱莲君，不是吗？〕  
〔毕竟我们最喜欢莲君了啊。〕  
最喜欢他了啊。  
也只能到此为止了，不过……  
就送一份最好的饯别礼吧。

“我求求你了……放过我…呜…呜……”

凌晨的夜晚，电话被莲接起的那刻，传来的便是断断续续的抽泣，对面似乎不由得也愣住了。这还是第一次听见莲君哭了。如他这样即使扛着再多压力和流言都能挺过去的坚强的人，终也经不住这样的委屈和打击了。

“……好吧，”

“唉？”  
这样顺利的答应，着实出乎莲的意外。

“虽然哭着的莲君也很诱人，但事已至此……只要你，再做一件事，我就把你的一切录像都删除，我也从此消失，再不会来了。”

“真的吗？你真的答应了！真的吗？”

惊喜的语气，纯得仿佛得到了糖果的孩子一般兴奋，不禁让还想着接下来会发生事情的电话那头的人，更愉悦了，

噗，还真是可爱呢，所以才能让我们那么执着啊，莲君。

“当然了，请安心等待明天的礼物，莲君，我一定说到做到。”

第二天晚上，又是那个写着“莲君的礼物”的黑色包裹送到了莲的面前。经过一个多月，从电话中引导他自慰的经验，他已经猜测到了一定是要他做那种不耻的事情吧。但是也管不了那么多了，这是唯一能将自己从这份苦楚中解脱出来的办法，唯一的救命稻草，无论什么事情都要忍下去。

然而打开包裹以后，还是被琳琅满目的各式道具给吓到了。  
口塞，眼罩，皮革，猫尾肛塞，麻绳甚至还有皮鞭，最显眼的莫过于占了绝大多数空间的女仆装，和长筒纯白丝袜。

“请穿上它吧，莲君。”  
电话那头再次传来诱惑的低语。

“这是大家都期望看到的，作为爱豆，可不能拒绝粉丝的要求不是吗？穿上吧。”

“礼物”才刚刚开始呢，莲君。

未完待续


End file.
